China (the P.R.C.) (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Peoples' Republic of China is the sucsesfull successor to Maoist China. History The Apocalypse of 1962 ''The targets were at-'' 'Xinjiang /Shinjang Uyghur Aptonom Rayoni' #Ürümqi- 1x 1kt. #Horgos border pass- 1x 1kt. #Horgos town- 1x 1kt. #Horgos PRC border security base- 1x 1kt. 'Inner Mongolia/Nei Mongol' #Hohhot PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Hohhot PLA HQ- 1x 1kt #Hohhot air deface force- 1x 1kt 'Tibet / Xizang' #Rutog Town- 1x 1kt #Rutog border pass- 1x 1kt 'Qinghai' #Xining- 1x 1kt #Xining army training school- 1x 1kt 'Fujian' #Fuzhou PLA army barracks- 1x 1kt #Putian (Chinese: 莆田; pinyin: Pútián)- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' liberation shoe factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' liberation fruit processing plant - 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' revaloutionary vegetable prossesing colective - 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Tianjin City' #Tianjin industrial district- 1x 10kt #Tianjin PLA barracks- 2x 1kt 'Shanghai' #Shanghai city- center 1x 1kt #Shanghai industrial district- 1x 10kt #Shanghai harbour- 1x 1kt #Shanghai maritime patrol post- 1x 1kt #Shanghai port- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the prior did not go off) #The Peoples' Shanghai Rice Processing Facility- 1x 1kt #The Shanghai Wood Carving and Processing Facility- 1x 1kt #Hangzhou Bay- 1x 10kt, 1x 15kt and 2x 1kt #Shanghai PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Shanghai PLA HQ- 1x 1kt #Shanghai airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off, but burred it's self 20ft in to the ground) #The Peoples' liberation clothing and garments factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Shanghai central railway station- 1x 1kt #Shanghai military command enter- 1x 15kt and 1x 20kt (the prior did not go off) 'Sichuan' #Chengdu PLA barracks- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Dayi PLA barracks- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Chengdu military command enter- 1x 15kt and 1x 20kt (neither went off) 'Liaoning' #Shenyang PLA barracks- 1x 10kt 'Shandong' #Jinan PLA barracks- 1x 10kt #Provincial No. 1 RTL (re-education through labour camp)- 1x 1kt #Shandong Shengjian Factory 83 (and penal/dissident slave labour camp)- 1x 1kt 'Jiangsu' #Nanjing PLA barracks- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt 'Guangdong/Canton/Kwangtung' #The South Sea Fleet, Zhanjiang- 1x 1kt #Naval headquarters, Zhanjiang- 1x 10kt and 1x 15kt #Zhanjiang airbase- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Zhanjiang military command enter- 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt #Zhanjiang PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Zhanjiang navel dockyards- 1x 10kt #Zhanjiang port- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen industrial district- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen port- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen harbour- 1x 10kt 'Beijing' #The Forbidden City- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Bajing airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Bajing airbase- 1x 1kt #Bajing PLA HQ- 1x 10kt #Bajing PLA barracks No.- 1x 1kt (did not go off and spewed toxic waste dirty bomb style) #Bajing PLA barracks No. 2- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' indipendent machinery factory - 1x 1kt #The Peoples' liberation electronics factory - 1x 1kt #The Peoples' liberation truck factory - 1x 1kt #The Mao Xzedong truck factory - 1x 1kt #Bajing central railway station- 1x 1kt #Bajing military command center- 1x 15kt and 1x 20kt (the latter did not go off) #Bajing industrial district- 1x 10kt Taiwan #Republic of China Military Academy (traditional Chinese: 中華民國陸軍軍官學校; simplified Chinese: 中华民国陆军军官学校; pinyin: Zhōnghúa Mīngúo Lùjūn Jūnguān) Xúexiào)- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Republic of China Naval Academy - 1x 1kt #Republic of China Air Force Academy - 1x 1kt #Government offices, Taipei- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The fortified island of Kinmen - 2x 1kt #The fortifyed island of Matsu - 2x 1kt Hong Kong #Kowloon harbour- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kowloon port- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kowloon docks- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kowloo aireport- 1x 1kt #Kowloo city center- 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter did not go off) After The Apocalypse Both the party-failed Great Leap Forward and the horrific Great Chinese Famine had led China in a calamity, but due to this the NATO nations chose to ignore most of china and only bombed a few major places, rather than going totally homicidal as in the U.S.S.R. Hong Kong was also slightly hit by the U.S.S.R. as a tactical move, which China followed up with an invasion 2 days after WW3, which would see 100,000 flee to nieghbouring states on makeshift rafts and 6,000 die at the hads of Chines troops in the month long battel to supress the pro-British/Thai risitance forces. Macau surrendered to China 3 days after WW3. Things became rather chaotic after Mao Xzedong's death became public 5 days after WW3 had happened as several reformist, ethnic minority and power hungary party offical ran amock in the remoter provinces! The The nuclear winter and summer caused much hardship as snows fell as far south as Shanghai at one point. A usually large and moist Pacific typhoon the hit Taiwan and both Zhejiang and Fujian provinces. Overall 300,000,000 Chinese, 6,500 Hong Kongers, 15 Macauiese and 15,000 Taiwanese died in the 3 years directly after WW3! 'The '1st Time of Chaos ~~(more to come)~~ '1968-1972' After the pandemonium caused by the destruction of Mao, the party elite, several ports and many of the nations industrial zones; the country began to settle down and the rebellious party officials were mostly crushed! Such acts of dis-honer by party members would never be let so out-of-had ever again! ~~(more to come)~~ '''The Journeys of Discovery' ~~(more to come)~~ Fist Contact This was with Japan, Mongolia and Vietnam in 1972, Laos in 1973 ,and the Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin in 1974. 1974-1979 The harvests would gradually increase after 1977 and become substantially improved by 1980. 'The 'May 1st, 1980 Chengdu Incident The 'May 1st, 1980, Chengdu Incident' was a popular pay and working conditions demonstration in the city's central industrial zone that was crushed by China's army May 1st, 1980. ~~(more to come)~~ 'The '2nd Time of Chaos' ~~(more to come)~~ '''1982-1994 Economic ties with Japan, Mongolia, Vietnam and Taiwan were improved during the late 1980's and trade began to pick up in the early 1990's, leading to increased property for all. Japan and Taiwan had layed idle due to lack of resources ad China lacked technology and education, so they pooled resources and advanced as a single trade block called The Chegdu Pact of 1992, with Khabarovsk joining in 1993. The treaty became largley obsolete when those nations helped in creation of the economic and monitory union called the Khabarovsk Pact in 1997. Many private corporations jointly with the state-owned mining corporations had invested billions of dollars in the coal and bauxite mining Industry of Shanxi Province in the early 1990's. ~~(more to come)~~ 'The reforming of Communism' The Heihe race riots of 1996-7,in which 20 Chines and 16 Russians had died, sowed the need to resolve the Sino-Russian racist problem in the Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin. China and Mongolia were very concerned by the event. China had noted the changes in Khabarovsk and chose to start it's own reforms. The communist system would be wound down between 1995 and 1997, but politics would still be fairly left wing. China finally become a authoritarian socialist state in 2002. The close and binding Harbin treaty of May 12th, 1999, was singed with Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin on issues of stone trade, coal trade, iron ore smelting and logging permits. Both economies have developed greatly since. '2003-2005' ~~(more to come)~~ Present day Relations with Vietnam, Mongolia, Khabarovsk, Japan, Palau and the Philippines have flourished since 2005 ~~(more to come)~~ Politics Military It has a conscript force of 1,227,500. Army 'Weapons' Air force 'Aircraft and Weapons' 'Navy' 'Ships and Weapons' Economy One of the famous Anhui-based corporations is the automobile company Chery, which is based in Wuhu. Anhui's largest companies include Anhui Conch Cement Company, a producer and distributor of cement, Guoyang Securities Co, a financial services provider, and Ma’anshan Iron & Steel, a producer of steel and iron. Hefei Economic and Technological Development Zone is located in the southwest of Hefei. It is established in 1996, and it is located close to Hefei Luogang International Airport. Wind and Water Power 'Bio-fuel' 'Oil shale' 'Agriculture' Zhejiang 's main crop is rice, followed by wheat; north Zhejiang is also a center of aquaculture in China, and the Zhoushan fishery is the largest fishery in the country. The main cash crops include jute and cotton, and the province also leads the provinces of China in tea production. The renowned Longjing tea is also a product of Hangzhou. Agriculture in Anhui varies according to the climate zones that the province crosses. North of the Huai He river wheat and sweet potatoes are grown, while south of the Huai He it is rice and wheat instead. 'Rice' 'Manufacturing' Industry in Shanxi is centered around heavy industries such as coal and chemical production, power generation, and metal refining. Zhejiang's main manufacturing sectors are electromechanical industries, textiles, chemical industries, food, and construction materials. 'Mining' Shanxi possesses 260 billion metric tons of known coal deposits. Shanxi also contains about 500 million tonnes of bauxite deposits, about one third of total Chinese bauxite reserves. Natural resources of Anhui include iron in Ma'anshan, coal in Huainan, and copper in Tongling. There are industries related to these natural resources, such as the steel industry at Ma'anshan. Many private corporations joint with the state-owned mining corporations have invested billions of dollars in the coal and bauxite mining Industry of Shanxi Province in the early 1990's. Transport Education Media Healthcare Lung, thyroid and skin cancer ceased being a major issue after 1967. Sports Football, badminton, mahjong and chess are the national sport. The Death Penalty Murderers, sex predators, (rapists and child molesters, ect), traitors and enemy spies are executed by a fiering squad. Category:China Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)